TMI Short Stories
by inmcc
Summary: MALEC. SIZZY. CLACE. Anything you want really. I'll give you short scenes.
1. Malec

Malec's First Date Lying to Jace had been easier than Alec had expected to. Since his parabatai had found out he and Clary were siblings that Jace never wanted to do anything, not even chase demons, something that once had been what would light up his golden eyes as if they were on fire.  
When Clary had first come to the Institute, Alec had hated her, like he had never hated anyone before. And that hatred had just increased when Clary had proved herself to be able to see through him - to be able to tell that he was in love with Jace.  
But now, as Alec made his way to the Botanic Garden of Brooklyn, he found himself wishing that Clary could provide Jace with all the love he knew she felt for him. It hurted Alec to see his parabatai like that, almost as if Jace's pain was also his own pain.  
However Alec's thoughts kept pushing him towards something else - someone else. He was going on a date with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It was Alec's first date ever and he had no idea what he was supposed to do - he nearly called Magnus to cancel it, afraid he's just ashame himself, but his will of coming was stronger.  
When Alec got to their meeting place, he was ten minutes earlier. He decided to sit on a bench, as he stared at the purple waterlilies. He didn't last longer than a minute on the bench though - he was too nervous -; he stood up and paced.  
Then he heard a voice.  
"Nervous, are we, Alexander?"  
Alec jumped and turned around, just to find his date grinning back at him. Magnus aproached him and kissed him softly on his lips. Alec didn't even move, although he wanted to, when Magnus drew back; he wanted to pulled him closer.  
Magnus was wearing a tank-top with one of his fancy suits, which stragenly looked like normal clothes on him, not formal at all, but still made Alec blush - he was wearing his gear as he hadn't really remembered to dress up.  
"You can call me Alec, you know? Everyone does." Alec said.  
Magnus liked to say that he hated when Alec put himself down, but in fact, he loved it. How he just hid beside, trying not to draw attention over him, but Magnus had grown tired of dramatism, and had learned how to notice the details. Alec was that detail that made everything better.  
"Are you emplying that I'm as ordinary as 'everyone', Alexander?"  
Alec felt his cheeks burning and he said nothing.  
Magnus sat on the bench Alec had felt too nervous to sat on, and stared at their refletion in the water. A few minutes later he watched Alec's reflection sit by his side, on the backrest. Even when they were sitting, the Nephilim had to be different.  
"So what do Raziel's children do on dates," Magnus asked. Years of experience made no difference when it came to dating, and Magnus hadn't wanted things to work out as much as he did with Alec for a long time now - the experience Warlock was just as nervous as the young Shadowhunter. "Do you like kill a demon together and then drink its blood?"  
"We're not vampires," Alec said, sounding ruder than he had wanted to. "And demon blood burns us." He tried to correct himself.  
Magnus cocked and eyebrow to in his direction - both of them were descretely looking at each other through their reflections. Magnus liked the way Alec observed him slowly, stopping in some spots every once in a while, but then realizing what he was doing, blushing and looking away.  
"It was a joke, Alexander." Despite his reproval, Magnus sounded amused.  
"Oh," Alec let out. And after a few seconds, "I don't know. Izzy just makes out, I guess. At leass that's what she says she does." He seemed quite uncomfortable talking about his younger sister. Magnus wondered if it was because he felt ashamed for having less experience than her. To the warlock's perspective, that made him even more attractive - to know that he had been the darked's haired boy's first kiss.  
"Well, I'm not that easy. You want a kiss, you have to own it."  
Alec knew Magnus was provoking him, and on the opposite to all the other times someone had provoked him, Alec liked it.  
"What do you suggest then?" Alec said.  
This time, Magnus looked straight at the boy's blue eyes and Alec found himself moving his eyes away from the lake, and glancing back at those unique cat's eyes. They seemed to glow brighter in the dark, as the warlock gave him a cocky smile.  
"Well there's always this amazing lake, just standing here, with this amazing flowerish smell. It kind of asks to be swimmed on, don't you think?" His voiced grew excited as he spoke.  
Alec gave him a startled look.  
"Are you serious?"  
That's when Magnus stood up and took out his suit's jacket, laying it on the bench then. Then he took Alec's hands, lacing his fingers on the boy's and pulling him out of the bench. Together, they started walking towards the water, but Alec stopped just before they could reach it.  
"Just give me a second." And went back to the bench, took out his belt and some weapons he had hid on his black jeans. Alec looked down at himself, as if checking if he had forgotten anything and then shrugged as he made some decision in his mouth, took out his shirt, and came back to join Magnus.  
This time was the warlock who looked at him startled.  
"Are you serious?" He said, on a perfect imitation of Alec's voice.  
The Shadowhunter's pale skin shone under the moon light, contrasting with his rune marks. He was bitting into his lower lip.  
"You never know when you might need your weapons."  
Magnus shook his head, smiling at himself. Then, unexpectedly, he dived into the lake. A few moments later, he emerged. His clothes were clinging to his skin, outlining his muscles, as he looked at Alec, invitingly.  
Alec did not hesitate, he dived as well, feeling the cool water on every pore of his body. When he emerged though, he was closer to Magnus than he had thought, despite the water he felt his body as a living flame.  
He had only enough time to ask a question before the warlock's hands were on his naked waist, and his lips pressing hard onto Alec's lips.  
"Have I owned it yet?"

(I will be putting the names of the ships in the Chapters so you can pick the ones you want to read).


	2. Clace

One Year Anniversary

Jace had been hunting demons down all afternoon. He was tired and sweaty, yet he refused to go back to the institute. He had wanted to go out on his own because he was mad at himself for not having found the perfect present for Clary yet.  
The next day was their first anniversary as a couple. He still couldn't believe it had only been on year since he had asked her to be his girlfriend - not after all they had been put through.  
However that day in Alicante hadn't been the start of 'them'. Jace could still remember their first kiss as if it had happened that morning and not nearly two years back. It was the day of Clary's sixteenth birthday and he was so nervous when he took her to the greenhouse. Yet, by then, he could still hide his feelings from the short red head girl he cared to much for. He had given her a rock as a birthday present, but this time a whitchlight wouldn't do. This time it had to be something really special.  
That had also been the night when Jace had had his heart broken for the first time when he found out that Clary already had another boy in her bed. He had made jokes out of it, in front of the girl he was in love with, but he had never felt more hurt.  
The blonde haired boy grinned at the thought of such memory. He had grown to actually care for Simon much later; not that he would ever admit it though.  
That's when it him. If there was someone who could possibly know what the perfect present for Clary would be, it was her daylighter friend.  
He immeadiately took the phone that Clary had given him out of his pocket and dialed Isabelle's number. She and the vampire never lost sight of eachother, even if they didn't realize it themselves.  
Izzy picked up at the sencong ring.  
"Jace?" She sounded genuinely surprised by receiving a call from him. He had to give her some credit there, he never called anyone other than Clary.  
"Hey Izzy, is Simon with you?"  
"I was finding it a little doubtful that you were calling me..." She sounded a little upset.  
"Is he there or not?" Jace had no time to waste. There were about five hours left till midnight and he had to find the right thing before that.  
"Somebody's grumpy," she said. "But yes, he is."  
Jace heard Izzy calling out for Simon and a minute later he heard his voice.  
"I think I've already told you I'm not interested, but I should tell you that asking someone on a date through the phone is not the most polite way."  
"Shut up mundie and listen to me." There was a pause before Jace continued, in which Simon complained he wasn't a mundie and hadn't been for longer than a year now. "You'll always be a mundie to me. But I do not want to discuss about your existential matters. I need your advice."  
"I buy all my clothes in Pull and Bear." Simon said, immediately.  
Jace sighed.  
"It's about Clary."  
All the mock in Simon't voice faded.  
"What about her?"  
Jace still didn't know how the hell he had decided to call Simon, but now that he might as well go forward with it.  
"I need to find the right present for her."  
A moment of silence followed.  
"Let me get this straight, you called me to ask about a dating present?" Simon seemed strangely confused and amused at the same time  
"Yes. Will you help me or not?"  
"I don't know. Clary loves you. Give her something no one else could give her."  
Jace thought about it for a second and the right idea started to come to his mind. He did not feel like thanking Simon for it, though.  
"That was very specific of yours." And then hung up and smiled, knowing Simon would now be complaining to the phone at that moment.

* * *

Clary wondered where Jace had been all day. Every minute she could have with him was precious to her, specially when they couldn't touch due to Jace's condition. It had been a while since that sword had trespassed him, leaving him with the current effects. She should be used to it by now, but she wasn't. It hurt her to have him by her side and yet not to be able to feel his skin agaisnt hers, or his lips pressing her as softly as only Jace could.  
After dinner she had been trying to draw a scene she read on one of her mother's books, but she just wasn't getting it right. She kept thinking about Jace and wondering if she had done something room. They seemed fine the day before.  
She was about to give up on the drawings and go to bed when her phone buzzed. She picked it up, thinking it must be Simon asking her out to one of his band's concert and ready to say she was not in the mood; but when she looked at the screen it said 'Jace'. She opened the text: 'Would you care to meet me in the music room as soon as you can? Jace."  
Clary jumped out of bed and put her sneakers on right the way. She didn't care that she was wearing some denim shorts and a white t-shirt that had an abstract drawing and that she usually used to sleep with; she grabbed her keys and left, spluttering 'Institute' as she ran past her mother and Luke.  
As she took a cab to the Institute she felt her chest pounding against her rib cage. She couldn't tell why she was so nervous - she'd been with Jace a million times, even later on into the night; it was only a little before midnight by then.  
In what seemed too long but at the same time too short of a ride, Clary was in the institute. She gripped the Morgenstern ring she wore in a necklace as she made her way up in the Insititute's elevator. Jace had left Church waiting for her. She petted the cat's ears before she let it drive her through the dark silent halls. Isabelle and Alec must have been out, which meant Clary and Jace had the institute all to themselves.  
She could see a dim light coming from the music room as she reached it. Once she entered she found out the light came from candles.  
Jace had spread what would probably be hundreds of red candles through the room -, on the window sill, on the floor, even on the strange archs that gave the ceiling the Institute's characteristic ancient look.  
The boy was sitting in the piano, eyes closed. The moment Clary put her foot inside the room, he began to plays; his thin long fingers running across the keys and producing the most sweet melody Clary had ever heard.  
Being an artist, Clary could see through the music, feel the beauty and the passion in it. He was playing for her and about her - about what he felt. She made her way to the piano and sat by inside, careful not to touch him so the music wouldn't stop.  
It came to an end eventually, and the last note of Jace's melody was still in the air when the Institute's bell tolled midnight.  
Jace turned to look at her, his golden hair and eyes glowing with the candle's light. Clary wished her hair was less carroty and more angelic like his. Yet, his delighted smile pushed her away from such thoughts.  
"Happy one year anniversary," he said.  
Clary found herself blushing; her ears and her cheeks burning. Of course she knew it was their anniversary, but she had forbid herself to make a big deal out of it due to Jace's current condition. Expecting something from that day would make both of them sad.  
Given Clary's silence, Jace felt the need to continue. He wondered if he should have bought her something, but Simon had told her to give her something no one else could, and there was only one thing that could fit in that description - his unmatched love for her.  
"Simon suggested I'd do this naked, but I figure you might faint and we wouldn't want that would we?"  
The smile on Clary's face made Jace's heart stop for a brief moment. She liked it.  
"It was beautiful." She said, feeling bad for not having brought anything for him. So she leaned foward and kissed his lips softly. She felt the usual fire coming from Jace and expected him to pull away, but instead, he pulled her closer, prolonging their kiss.  
His hands were like torches in her skin, however she didn't mind. It had been so long since Jace had allowed them to be so close that she refused to cry out.  
Somehow she found herself in lying in Jace's bed. His hands ran across her curls and she fell asleep to the sound of his voice singing their melody.

* * *

The next morning when she gave Jace a fast kiss and left the Institute, she could feel her skin burned from Jace's touch and when she got home and her mother narrowhed her eyes asked Clary about it, the girl had blused and hastily whispered "Candles."

I know it's really shitty when compared to the Malec one. Sorry.


	3. Malec 2

**Malec Hangout**

It was a night like many others had been; Alec was crashing at Magnus' place and the TV was on with some movie going on. They were both on the couch; Magnus was sitting very straight – "as an immortal I need to preserve my back as well as I can," he had said – and Alec rested his head on his boyfriend's lap as the warlock ran his fingers across his dark hair.

Magnus apartment was particularly different that night. He had decorated it with comfortable sofas that dated back to World War Two and the wall reminded Alec of a painting he had seen in history classes – from the seventeenths? Eighteenths, perhaps? He couldn't tell. What he knew for sure is that the warlock usually decorated his house according to his mood and Alec couldn't help but to wonder what had made his boyfriend feel _old _that day.

None of them was paying much attention to the film – some wizardry thing, who's main character was a dark haired boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Alec looked up at the cat-eyed man and when he found said handsome man already looking at him he smiled. His hand moved the warlock's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The warlock corresponded excitingly, as he turned the TV off and moved into a lying position, so that he felt his boyfriend's weight delightfully pressing him against the couch.

Alec's kisses were always urgent, as if he could never have enough of Magnus, yet the warlock had never told him to slow down. He liked his Shadowhunter the way he was – unconfident, but still a Lightwood in all his being.

Magnus felt Alec's hand under his thin blue sleeping top and he made a sound of surprise. It was the first time the blue eyes boy was being so 'imprudent'. Taking that as a good sign, Magnus started to untie his boyfriend's belt; and it was a hell of a belt. It took the warlock over two minute to get it off. When he finally did, he dropped it to the floor. Mentally he hoped that none of the weapons in that belt would cut his Renaissance carpet.

Alec's heart was beating faster than it had on the day he had come to Magnus' house to invite him on their very first date. It had also been the day he had kissed the warlocks gentle lips for the first time – it had been the time he had kissed anyone's lips for the first time – and watching those lips forming the seductive white smile of its owner had been the only thing Alec had wanted ever since.

They felt Chairman Meow jumping to their legs and they both stopped kissing, as their cheeks assumed a pinkish colour. The cat seemed to have noticed he was interrupting him, as he meowed and then vanished into the lobby. Magnus' attention drew back to Alec, who took the pause from the kissing to take his boyfriend's top off. Then the burning kissing started again. But not for long though, as they heard a knock on the door.

Alec let out a grumpy sound and got off his boyfriend so the cat-eyes warlock could answer the door.

"Don't you worry, dear Alexander. I shall not run tonight." He winked, and then rushed to the door, still shirtless. Alec barely had time to button his pants before a girl came inside the room.

The girl was as tall as Alec's sister, and just as pretty. Her hair was brown and caught up on a messy bun. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt, seventies style, he would say. The eyes that looked back at her were grey and her expression was of pure disbelief.

"Alexander, this is Theresa Gray," Magnus introduced. "Tessa, this is Alexander Lightwood."

The girl's eyes seemed to illuminate, as if she had recognized his name.

"He seems more than just 'Alexander Lightwood' to me." She pointed out.

None of the boys answered her.

Magnus had not been shocked or anything like it when he opened the door and saw his old friend. He knew what day it was, he had decorated his house accordingly to the date, like he always did, remembering himself of old times.

Tessa had come to this house many times before, on that exact same day of the year; it was William Herondale's death birthday. The years that followed Will's death she had come there every year and stayed for weeks, sometimes months even. But as the years kept passing she stayed less and less time, until she started skipping years and Magnus would only see her every once in a while. So no, he had not been surprised by finding her knocking on his door; yet he had to said, she could not have picked a worst time.

"Lightwood…?" The girl, Tessa seemed to have intended to ask this since the moment she Alec had said her name, but she had been polite enough to wait. However when seeing that none of the male species present in that room seemed to want to give some use to their voice, she took her chance.

Alec was too startled to answer. Not only had she interrupted a very special moment, but she was also questioning his name. Not to mention that she seemed totally fine with the fact of having a shirtless Magnus standing by her side as if it had happened many times before. The dark haired boy couldn't help but to wonder, what if it had?

"He is a descendent of Cecily and Gabriel," Magnus explained as if he had been researching Alec's family tree.

"Oh," Tessa let out. "He looks just like-" Her eyes went red and didn't seem able to finish her sentence.

Magnus put his arm around her shoulder, as he comforted her.

"Just like who?" Alec seemed to have found his voice.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend in awe as he opened his mouth to answer, but it was the grey eyed girl who spoke. She was stronger than Alec had thought.

"Like Will," she said.

Alec felt his heart fall to ground. He narrowed his eyes at Magnus.

"Will as in William Herondale?" The pain in Alec's words cut through Magnus' heart as knives would.

But again, it was the girl who answered.

"Yes. That's him exactly. Did you know him?" Tessa asked, as if desperately hoping for an affirmative answer.

Alec felt pity for the girl, yet he didn't not change the coldness in his voice when he answered.

"No. I know _nothing _about him."

And with that Alec picked up his belt from the floor and left.

I'm aware this'll make you sob. Just in case you're wondering.

And sorry for any spelling mistakes. I literally write these at 3AM.


	4. Note

**A/N: Oh Hey guys, the response to this has been amazing (****thank you****), seriously like my mind is like "****OMFG 600 HUNDRED VIEWS IN THREE DAYS, I FEEL LIKE I'M JK ROWLING****" and then my other mind, yes the normal one, tells me "Get over yourself and write what you've been requested to write." **

**So yes, I've been asked for a few scenes already, and I intend to do them all, do not worry. HOWEVER, I will be spending a week in Wales ****(yes I will be with Will Herondale and we want privacy so you may not interrupt****) and I will not have internet connection. Therefore I'll post as much as I can while I'm here, and write while I'm there maybe. **

**Meanwhile, I hope you keep reading and reviewing and asking for more. Because (****apart from Malec****) I do not write without being requested to. **

**Wow this was long, but here's something else VERY IMPORTANT and completely out of context but you guys should read. **

**Yesterday I spent the day doing a "promotional" art thing for #hairforhazel campaign, on my own free will and posted it online (with no monetary intentions). I did this because I cannot donate my hair, but if you guys can please please do.**

**Thank you and a new scene, let's just say SIZZY, is coming.**

**A friendly reminder my stories include spoilers and IF you have NOT read all the books and DO NOT want to be SPOILED, you probably should not read them. But it's totally up to you.**

**I may or may not also do some TID scenes (:**

**I'll post again in a few hours! **

**Best, Is. **


	5. Sizzy

**Sizzy Moment in City of Heavenly Fire **

Isabelle had not talked to Simon for a few days after she had asked Clary for advice. The red head girl's words still resounded in her mind. "_He needs you, Iz, and you need him. And he also needs you to be the one who tells him."_

The dark haired girl had been struggling with that same words since she had heard them, until that morning, when she finally seemed to have gathered enough strength to text him. All she wrote was, "_Institute. X. Isabelle."_ The young Shadowhunter knew that she didn't need to say anything else – Simon would come as soon as he saw the text.

However, than soon took long enough to put Isabelle on her nerves and to withdraw anyone who tried to ask her what was going on. But lastly, Simon came, just a little before sunset.

Isabelle was waiting for him when the elevator doors opened. _Had she been there all afternoon? _Simon wondered. But he immediately got distracted by her very provocative clothes. She was wearing some ripped dark jeans and a black tank top; she was also barefoot. Simon had learned that sexy for him no longer meant curves, it meant knowing that the girl was comfortable around him, and that's how Isabelle's clothes made him feel like. Although he couldn't say the same about her expression. She had narrowed her eyes as she read the inscription on his grey t-shirt: SORRY I ONLY DATE WEREWOLVES.

"Sorry it took me so long," Simon said. "I was asleep during-" But he never had time to finish, as Isabelle grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, into a kiss.

For a moment Simon was too surprised to answer her kiss, and when he finally did, she pulled back. Her bright blue eyes looking back at him with a strange craziness on them.

"If I look up will I find mistletoe?" He asked, his hands were still on her hips and she seemed to have no intention of pulling him away, which surprised him.

Isabelle couldn't help but to smile.

"You know, I never really understood why mundanes hang those things." She said.

"I guess there aren't many Isabelles out there who randomly kiss people."

The Shadowhunter found herself blushing.

"I didn't just randomly did it, stupid vampire."

Simon seemed to have not taken the offense personally.

"Then why did you do it?" He asked, turning serious now.

Izzy knew it was now, she could hear Clary's voice in her mind saying "_he needs you to be the one who tells him" _yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her mother had told her "hearts are breakable" and a mother's teaching is not easy to ignore. However, Isabelle's heart was no longer hers and she had known that for a while now. More specifically when she had had her heart broken by the brown haired boy standing so close to her, as she found out he was going out with Maia at the same time he was going out with her.

"I need you." She finally let out.

"What?" Simon seemed confused. "If you needed my help you could've just asked, you know."

Izzy let out a sigh. The whole love deal was way more troubling than she had been warned about. All her friends, Clary, Jace, even her brother Alec that was now completely broken hearted, had told her that love was the best thing that ever happened to them.

"That's not what I meant." The girl said.

Simon could feel her hands gripping his shirt tightly on his back.

"Izzy, just go straight to the matter."

That's when she let go of his shirt and stepped backwards, turning to the wall. He was about to pull her back, wondering if he'd done anything wrong when she turned back to him abruptly.

"Ugh, don't you get _anything, _Simon. I need you, because _I love you._" There. She said it. There was no going back now.

The vampire boy looked at her, startled and speechless. Isabelle loved the sight of him like that. It remembered her of the times when they'd just met. His mouth would be slightly opened and his look unfocused whenever she told him anything unsettling. Such though made her want to throw herself in his arms once more and kiss him, but she bit into her lower lip as she forced herself to wait for his reaction. And it was quite a reaction.

Once Simon finally assimilated her words, her threw himself at Isabelle, just like the girl had done, but more fiercely. The thin Shadowhunter's back hit against the cold wall as the boy pressed his body against hers. Her fingers were laced on his hair, while Simon's hands made his way down her spine, to her hips and then finally reaching her legs. When he did, Izzy gave a little jump and Simon got her on his arms.

"Bedrooms?" Simon whispered, between kisses.

Isabelle simply nodded, as she kissed his neck.

Not quite sure how, Simon made his way up the stairs and entered a random bedroom, thinking that Izzy's bed would probably be filled with clothes. Carefully he laid her on the bed and admired the view for a brief moment before she pulled him to the bed as well.

They kissed for a few more minutes before Simon felt Isabelle's hands ripping his shirt off. He was very surprised when she did it with no trouble and threw it at the floor. He stopped kissing her and raised his eyebrows, inquiringly.

"Oops." She said with a shrug, but there was not regret in her smile.

He couldn't help but to smile back. He knew why she hated the shirt.

"It's okay," he said "it wasn't truth…" Izzy seemed pleased with his words, that's why he felt the need to continue. "Not anymore, anyways. You know, Kyle kind of-" But Isabelle had pulled him down again, using her lips to shut him up.

The girl felt the vampire's hands under her tank top, yet he seemed reluctant on taking it off. _He had never done it before. _Isabelle grinned at such thought.

However, despite his reluctance, Simon slowly pulled her top up till her bra was finally in sight. That's about when the door flew open. Alec was at the door – shock spread through his expression as if he'd never seen a boy and a girl in the same bed.

Isabelle tugged her tank top back down and glared at her brother. "You don't knock now?" She sounded quite annoyed.

"It's my bedroom!" Alec spluttered.

"And as far as I'm aware, even _your _bedroom has a door. That's where you knock." She and Simon stood up anyways. The vampire boy picked up his shirt and looked at it not exactly as if he cared about it but as if he didn't want to bother to buy a new one.

"Jace'll borrow you a new one." Izzy assured him.

"I'd rather go out on a loin-cloth." Simon said as he went past Alec. He was careful enough to not look at the blue eyes boy directly.

Izzy intended to follow Simon but her brother grabbed her wrist, tightly. The vampire saw it too, and looked at Isabelle for instructions.

"You go. She said. I'll catch up in a minute." Simon waited a moment, silently asking if she was sure, but she nodded to him and he left.

The girl turned to Alec.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Trying to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"About Downworlders." The boy's voice was nothing but a whisper.

"It's _Simon._"

"That doesn't change anything."

"It does. Plus, Magnus is a Downworlder too."

Isabelle watched her brother flinch.

"And look where that got me," Alec's sister could feel the pain in his voice, but in that moment she didn't comfort him like she'd done before.

"You're the one who screwed it all up Alec. It's not Magnus's fault that he can't grow old."

With that she pulled her wrist free and followed after Simon, who she knew better than to believe he had left. The vampire boy had only walked a few steps and then waited as he heard the whole thing.

Here's your Sizzy (my second best ship here). And I'm totally going to start asking you guys money to pay for massages; sitting all day in my stupid wooden chair while I write these is quite painful. Jk. Hope you enjoyed! :D


	6. Heline

**Aline and Helen's Very First Kiss **

**(Requested before Sizzy, so yeah I'm sorry, but here you go now).**

Aline and Helen had been helping the Idris population getting rid of demons for a couple of weeks now. The girls were about the same age and they'd gone to school together. They were pretty close and Aline believed that's why she and the Blackthorn worked so well together. What Aline didn't tell though, was that she _admired _her friend. And by admire, it meant that she loved the way she'd give her "we got the bastard" smile, or how she put her pale, white-gold hair behind her pointy ears, or even, how she'd just crash at Aline's place when she was feeling too tired to go home and deal with her seven siblings.

"It's sensing something," Helen said, as she looked at her sensor and drove Aline's attention away from her inner thoughts.

"Where to?" The Penhallow asked.

The blue eyed girl pressed a few buttons on her sensor.

"It should be just ahead, but I can't see anything."

Aline looked ahead of them too, down the street. It was late, probably just a little after one in the morning, and the night was dark and misty. The girl narrowed her eyes, on a wasted effort of trying to find something.

"I can't see anything either."

"Let's keep walking then." Helen said, as she shoved her sensor into her pocket and took out her katana – a sort of curved blade. "Eyes open."

_As if I intended to close them, _Aline thought, but took her whip out anyways. Like Isabelle Lightwood, she liked the thin malleable weapon.

Sooner than they expected they found out why they couldn't see the demon the sensor was sensing. It was hiding in the roof of one of the houses and it jumped over Helen as soon as the girl was close enough.

The faerie blooded Shadowhunter gave a small cry of surprise but reacted immediately, twisting her arms in the demon's direction as she tried to stab it with her curved blade. She didn't seem to be able to stab him, so Aline knew she had to get into action. However a whip is a weapon that needs to circle a part of your enemy – the green eyed girl liked to circle the demon's throat -, and she couldn't use her whip while the demon kept holding on to her warrior friend.

Aline let out a sound of frustration and drew a dagger out of her belt. The advantage of daggers? You can throw them. And that's exactly what Aline did. The Penhallow aimed for the demon's back, hoping to injure his spine at some point. But the demon seemed to keeping an eye on the dark haired girl as well, seeing that as soon as she let the tiny weapon slip away from her finger, towards the devilish creature, said creature turned around, using Helen's body as shield.

Aline screamed for her friend the moment she saw that the dagger was about to cut her head in half. But luckily the faerie blooded Shadowhunter, who had been hunting demons all her life and had been prepared to situations like that, lowered her head as much as she could. The dagger still cut her, right next to her eye, but it was a minor injury they could heal with a stele.

Mad at herself, the Penhallow drew this time a seraph blade from her belt and ran towards the beast, circling it faster than the creature could turn, and jumping over it. The weight was too much for Helen's delicate figure, who was holding all of them, and the girl fell to her knees making them all roll down the street.

The young Blackthorn got to her feet as soon as her injured knees allowed her and looked around for her friend. It took her a few seconds to find them, as her vision was blur due to the blood coming from her injury. But as soon as she did find them, she nearly laughed.

Even though Aline had lost her seraph blade, the girl was still holding on to the demons back, fighting it with her bare hands.

Helen had lost her blade too, when the demon had jumped over her, so she ran back to get it and came back to find the demon's "chest" completely unprotected.

"Aline! On three you jump!" Helen screamed.

"But what if it runs?" Aline shouted back, still struggling with the demon who seemed to be sensing he was about to be sent to wherever he belonged to, as it shook its body more violently now, trying to get rid of the stubborn Shadowhunter holding on to its back.

"Just do as I say," and with that Helen started counting and running towards the demon at the same time. On the exact moment the number three came out of the Blackthorn's mouth, Aline jumped out and a blade trespassed the demon's body, from one side to the other, where its heart should be.

Before the girls' eyes, the miserable creature vanished into dust. For a moment they both kept quiet, with only the sound of her hard breathings to keep them company. But then,

"May you rest in hell," Aline said looking at her friend and hoping for one of her beautiful smiles. But that's not what she found. When the green eyed girl looked up, she found a pale girl staring back at her through weak green eyes that pleaded for some help. A river of blood, turning her golden hair darker and pasty.

Aline ran to her friend, right on time. She had lost too much blood and now that the adrenaline was gone, she was losing what was left of her strength. The Penhallow girl made Helen sit on the ground and drew a couple of Iratzes on her thin and gracious body.

"Thank you." Helen said, her voice weak, but fighting to stay conscious.

Their looks were locked on each other's as the dark haired girl watch her friend's blue eyes slowly getting their usual glowing back. Her cheeks were red too, from the cold and she was trembling slightly; another effect of the blood loss.

Out of instinct, Aline leaned forward, closed her eyes and suddenly her lips were on the faerie blooded girl's lips. For a moment, Helen's lips answered the kiss, moving in synchrony with the green eyed girl's one. But then, Aline pulled back, and looked down; too embarrassed to say something.

However, the Blackthorn - still feeling tired and dizzy, but definitely on a better mood -, touched her friend's chin, making Aline look up.

"If you don't mind," Helen said, "I think I might need a few minutes to heal before we continue our kissing."

And finally gave Aline her so wanted smile.

**Sorry for the delay, but may I just state that Malec is what I'm good at. Hope you enjoyed. Review it. And coming next, more Malec!**


	7. Malec 3

**Malec Trip**

**(You guys remember when Alec and Magnus went on a world trip don't you? ****Well this is also when Alec lost something.****)**

Paris was nice – the city of romance, Magnus had said. And it was indeed where romance happened.

On their very first day there, Alec and his tall boyfriend had shared chocolate croissants, went by a long walk in the park (hands laced and all), amongst many other things the young Shadowhunter was too stubborn – and shy – to admit he had done.

To sum up, everything was perfect-

Until the vampires showed up. They were heading to their "it's a surprise" sleeping place, when a muscled, dirty blonde vampire blocked their way.

Alec used to hate Downworlders of any kind – he knew it was their fault that he had to deal with most demons. If it weren't for them, most demons wouldn't even _be_ in this world in first place. But then, he met Magnus. However, the dark haired boy didn't consider his boyfriend much of a Downworlder – Magnus was _kind _to Shadowhunters. And, by definition, Downworlders weren't. To tell the whole truth, Downworlders hated Shadowhunters. Both sides were fine with it though, as long as they stayed far from each other's eyes and ears.

"Please tell me that my eyes are fooling me, Magnus," the vampire said, with a slight French accent as he evaluated Alec from head to toes.

The warlock seemed uncomfortable as his grip on Alec's hand tightened. Behind the muscled vampire, the cat eyed man could distinguish dark figures – of course he wasn't alone, Stefan loved his 'company'.

"If you're saying that because you suddenly realized that my clothes are way more fashioned than yours, then your eyes speak the truth. How can that be – considering that you live in the city where fashion was born – I do not know," Magnus said, wondering what the vampire could possibly want with him.

"Very funny," Antoine said, with no tip of amusement in his voice. "I was talking about that boy of yours. You're hanging around with _them _now?"

"If by 'them' you mean the hot and strangely irresistible kind, I believe I always have."

Alec felt his cheeks burn, as he assimilated Magnus's compliment, and he thanked the Angel it was too dark for anyone to see him blushing.

Once more, Stefan ignored the warlock's jokes.

"So it's truth what I've heard. You became one of their pets."

"Magnus is not a pet!" The cat eyed warlock felt genuinely surprised when his boyfriend stood for him, and if it weren't for their vampire company, he would have kissed his adored Shadowhunter right there.

As Alec spoke, he had let go of Magnus's grip and stepped forward, standing under a street's lamp light and allowing the dirty blonde Downworlder to have a better look at his features. For a moment, he seemed confused.

"Have I not seen this exact same boy at De Quincey's party?" Stefan inquired. "I thought the Nephilim weren't immortal."

Alec turned around to face his boyfriend, asking for an explanation, and Magnus opened his mouth to answer; but suddenly it started to snow – tiny cotton-like soft balls fell slowly from the sky – and they all stopped to watch.

"You're lucky I'm not up to ruin my brand new hoodie for you," Magnus said, lacing his fingers on the blue eyed boy's. "Let's go, Alexander."

Alec wanted to ask the vampire who 'De Quincey' was, but he could feel the tension in Magnus's words, so he kept quiet and followed his warlock.

On their way to the hotel – Magnus had finally admitted they were staying on a seven star hotel, which was also the most expensive on in Paris – the cat eyed man had turned to the dark haired boy, as the snowing became more intense.

"Shall we stop to buy an umbrella? I saw a rainbow coloured one near the croissanterie that I'd like to own," He said, slowly running his fingers across Alec's cold cheeks.

"No umbrellas please." The boy stammered, looking down when he realized he had spoken with a certain emergency.

Surprised, the warlock cupped his boyfriend's face and made him look up. Alec found cat eyes and a cocked eyebrow looking back at him. A slightly unsettled of an expression, the young Shadowhunter would say, but mostly amused.

However the warlock ended up grinning.

"I once met a man with a fear of ducks." Magnus explained with a shrug.

"I bet it's genetic," Alec said, both remembering his parabatai and trying to push away the thought that Magnus was, for sure, talking about William Herondale.

And so, they made their way to the hotel with only Magnus's new purple hoodie protecting them from the freezing white snow.

Alec had went to get a warm bath – he had asked for a little privacy when the warlock told him he had rented a couple's bedroom, instead of a twins' one this time. The cat eyed warlock felt then glad he hadn't told the blue eyed boy he had also rented the rest of the floor to make sure they weren't interrupted that night, or God knows what the young boy would have asked for -, so Magnus had nothing better to do than to check on the correspondence the reception lady had handed him.

He was now reading a postcard from Isabelle; the last time Alec had written to her they were still in Egypt – Oh good times, when they wore nearly transparent clothes!, the warlock remembered, smiling like a fool.

Isabelle had written something about them getting married, which Magnus felt strangely pleased to read about and took out a pen and one of the postcards they'd bought early so he could answer his boyfriend's sister.

'Great idea!' He wrote. 'I was thinking of doing it on the beach, let's say… autumn?' Paragraph. 'But allow me to choose our honeymoon destination. I know this beautiful place in Italy! X. Magnus.'

The warlock was about to re-read what he had wrote when a voice spoke behind him.

"Going through my correspondence, are you?" The Shadowhunter kissed Magnus's shoulder as he lowered to pick Isabelle's postcard.

Magnus stood up and found out that his boyfriend had only a towel wrapped around his waist. Alec's dark hair was still wet and a very manly smell came from him. The High Warlock of Brooklyn could certainly get used to the view.

"It was actually addressed to _both _of us, Alexander" the cat eyed man said, but Alec didn't hear him, as he cursed under his breath.

"By the Angel! Marriage?!"

Magnus found himself laughing at the sound of his blue eyed boy's panic voice.

"Well, this is a new way of getting turned down," the warlock said. "I'm sure no one has ever been told no even before one asked."

"Turned down?" Alec's panic grew bigger, as his heartbeat fastened. That's when he noticed the postcard in Magnus's hands. With a fast move, he took it from the warlock.

As he read through, his skin turned pale.

"Magnus, I-"

But the warlock was clinging to his belly, as he laughed uncontrollably. Alec finally understood it was a joke. He picked up a pen, wrote a thin line over Magnus's writing, and then added: 'When I'm back, I'm going to murder you. Alec.'

He had no idea what to do with his still-in-a-laugh-crisis boyfriend, so he waited till he calmed down. Alec was starting to get cold, but it took him about five minutes to gather enough bravery to step out of the bathroom with only a towel on, and he was positive that if he dressed on anything he wouldn't be able to take it back again.

Fortunately, Magnus soon calmed down and approached him, taking the postcard out of his hands, and carelessly putting in on the table. Then all his attention was on the boy's naked half. Alec felt the warlock's hands on his hips and a warm chill went across his spine.

"I hope that when the question becomes real, you'll be a little less pale, dear Alexander."

Suddenly the blue eyed boy felt ashamed for his reaction, but his cat eyed boyfriend didn't give him much time to feel remorse, as his lips met Alec's. Magnus knew what insecurity felt like, so he had no reason to be hurt or mad. Alec loved him, and that was all he needed to know.

Both the Shadowhunter and the warlock deepened their kiss – their bodies pressed closely against each other -, as the older experienced one pulled his lover boy towards their king sized bed.

Even though Alec remembered every detail – every warm delicate touch, every soft kiss up and down each other's jaws as well as every desperate one on each other's lips – all the Shadowhunter was willing to tell about his night in Paris was that when he woke up the next morning and found Magnus delightfully watching him sleep, the dark haired boy had never felt so happy.

**A/N: Aww, Wales was great! And I felt inspired enough to write this (as I had promised I would do) so here you go! I hope you liked it! **


	8. Sizzy 2

**Consider this both some Sizzy and some Jimon, as yes, I do ship both. (This is also the last one I'm going to write before school starts, so make sure that if you want more – include the ship you want and either a plot/a moment, like "first kiss" or a place -, you ask for it, or else I'll probably won't post much.) Okay now, read and thank you for all the views I've been having! :D**

**PS. This sort of follows my other Sizzy moment. I don't usually do this for short stories, but I felt like doing it so here ya go.**

Simon heard the doorbell ring and put down his comics book, half expecting it to be Isabelle who was downstairs. But when Jordan came out of his bedroom, the stinking smell of his cheap perfume filling the air, and with the silliest smile on his face, Simon knew for sure that it was Maia who was waiting to come inside.

He sighed and stood up from the couch where he was lying on.

"Don't bother opening the door." The vampire said to Jordan, who was still putting his belt on. "I'm leaving."

Despite claiming that they haven't officially 'got back together', Maia came over nearly every day, and when she didn't, Jordan would go out and look for her; which totally ruined the whole thing for Simon. He'd been sort of trying to hide on his supernatural nest, as he called it.

Hiding from whom, you may ask – from Isabelle. Last time he'd seen the demon huntress she'd told him she was in love with him and they had actually _done it _for the first time (together, as he was pretty sure Izzy had done it before). They had also been caught in bed by the girl's older brother but those were details the daylighter was more than willing to forget about. The thing that was really bother Simon though – and that was honestly making him feel ashamed of himself – was that he hadn't been able to say it back to her, despite knowing he'd never loved anyone like that before. Not even Clary, who he thought he was in love with for so long.

He reached the street floor and Maia patted his shoulder when he opened the glass door for her, just before the werewolf girl ran up the stairs.

As Simon stepped on the warm concrete road – even though he'd been a daylighter for a long while now, the vampire still hesitated whenever it came to stand under the sun light – he figured he's just wander through Brooklyn's always-the-same streets; maybe get some 'food' later.

But then again, he hadn't been particularly thirsty since he'd left the Institute that day. He kept asking himself, how could he be so selfish? And said question kept him awake at night and in some sort of fuzzed melancholy during the day.

For many times, he'd thought of simply running to the institute, hoping that Izzy would be the one to open the door, pull her into his arms, holding her as tight as he could as he hid his face on her soft dark hair and whisper to her infinite times how much he loved her. But what if he blocked again? What if he ended up hurting her instead? He just couldn't do that.

The young vampire was so lost in his inner thoughts that he nearly stumbled against a walker. However when he looked up, lucky him, he saw that that 'person' was his fellow Shadowhunter – Jace I-Have-More-Last-Names-Than-The-US-Flag-Has-Stars. 

"What a hell are you doing here?" Simon asked, trying to sound as annoyed as possible over the blonde boy's presence, but failing completely. Was it possible that Isabelle had that much influence over him?!

Jace gave him one of his amused half-smiles, as if the daylighter boy was missing something.

"I _live_ here." The Lightwood boy put all his British accent on the word 'live', saying it slowly, as he cleaned his already shinning nails with his stele – Simon had learned that was one of the many nervous habits of the young Shadowhunter.

"What you mean you live here?" If it weren't for Simon's current devastated state, his face would have lightened up like a Christmas tree. "Did they finally acknowledged you were too self-centred and kicked you out?" He did manage to come out with a hopeful tone.

The golden haired boy ignored his teasing.

"If you'd cared to look somewhere other than your own awkwardly big feet, you'd know what I meant," Jace said, sarcasm on. "And _I'm _the self-centred one."

Simon did as he was told and, unfortunately, he found out that the demon hunter boy was right. He was in the Institute's street. He'd probably headed there unconsciously, as he thought about Izzy.

"You've been pacing the whole street over twenty minutes now, and the sound of your mundie steps were annoyingly distracting me from my book," Jace complained. "But seeing that you're here, you might as well come inside.

Simon sighed and nodded.

"Not a mundie." He added, as he went past the blonde haired boy.

Inside the elevator, Simon started to feel insecure about his decision of accompanying Jace inside.

"I figure that if you're here with me it's because Clary is out?" The vampire asked.

"She's out." Simon could tell how much that unpleased him. "And one of siblings is too depressed to come out of his bedroom, and the other is too happy to stay inside, so she offered to train Clary – I believe I should blame that on you?" For the first time, Jace wasn't actually accusing him, he sounded truly curious.

"On me?" Simon could only think, 'let Izzy be the happy one, just let her be the happy one'.

"Alec told me he caught you two on his bed. He hasn't left it ever since." Unconsciously, Simon sighed. Well before he felt himself blushing. Last thing he wanted was Jace bragging about his love life.

However, thankfully, the elevator stopped, allowing Simon not to giving the golden eyed boy any answer.

As if in sync, they both paced towards the kitchen. The Institute's grey cat was waiting for them in front of the fridge, demanding food. Jace opened it, took out a tin of cat's food and what must have been left overs of a pizza they ate the night before.

"No offense but thank god your adored blue eyed girl isn't here. It's about dinner time and I'm not sure I'd want to ruin her happiness by refusing her cooks. This way we can just say there's no time to cook and order something." Jace didn't really seem to be talking to Simon, and the last was sure he was still thinking about Clary, outside with only Isabelle to protect her from the demon kind.

But neither of them needn't to speak any further as they heard the elevator going back down. The girls were here and there was no escape now for Simon.

Isabelle was starving by the time she reached the kitchen, however, when she moved her eyes from Clary, whom she was talking to, and looked around the kitchen to find the boy she'd been missing like hell for four days, she forgot about her hungry completely.

The vampire looked back at her in awe, as if he was expecting her to slap him or something but all she felt like doing – and actually did – was to throw her arms around him and kiss his lips fast and soft.

The dark haired girl now regretted haven't called him. Perhaps he'd been expecting her to. Perhaps that's why he hadn't showed up. She knew how little experience he had in what came to relationships. But then, so did she. Even though she looked like an expert in the matter, this was the first time Izzy had actually opened up to someone and she just didn't want to ruin the whole thing by over-controlling Simon.

The daylighter, being caught by surprise, let his hand rest on her lower back, as he pulled her closer, trying to make the kiss last longer.

They were still kissing, lips pressed hard against each other now, as they moved in sync, when they heard Clary saying something. When they finally split their lips apart and looked, the red haired girl and her Shadowhunter boyfriend had already left the kitchen.

Simon looked down – not _that _down, as Isabelle was quite tall for a girl – and found her looking at her expectantly. As if waiting for him to tell why he was there. He blue eyes shining bright, her white teeth biting into her lower lip and a tiny wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. And somewhere in that expression he found what he had been looking for in the past few days.

"I love you." He let out finally, as he hid his face on her hair, just like he thought he would.

But Isabelle was not of the hiding kind and she would not let her boyfriend be it either, so she looked him in the eyes, thinking, _Yes, hearts might be breakable, but her mom had never told her that the break was worth it, _just before she pulled him into a kiss, once more.

**Allow me to teach you something though: the space between your eyebrows is called glabella. Yes I'm that nerdish. **


	9. Luklyn

**That time When Jocelyn went after Luke**

As Jocelyn looked for the man who'd just told her he'd loved her all her life – the man who had been by her side for over ten years now – she wondered why neither of them had said anything to one another. Well, throughout the years, Jocelyn had refused to let herself "have feelings" for any man at all, afraid that _Valentine _would happen again. However, one has no control over one's heart and she ended up caring for Luke in a more-than-friendly way. And she trusted Luke. She trusted him with Clary's life – the most precious thing Jocelyn ever had. So why hadn't she ever said anything? Why'd she kept quiet? But the fugitive Shadowhunter knew why. All her bravery had abandoned her body the day she ran away from her husband and she'd known nothing but fear ever since.

The red head woman, despite being tired from the battle, looked at her "Alliance" rune, created by her own daughter, and hoped it would lead her to her beloved werewolf even in the dimness she was facing.

_It was a mistake, _Luke thought, _telling her was a mistake. I should've known. It's _Jocelyn _after all. She'd been stunningly beautiful since he could remember. Smart. Talented. Strong. Why would she ever even look at _me_? _The poor werewolf man was devastated. He'd confessed his love for the only woman he'd ever loved his entire life and she'd just stood there, looking back at him, in disbelief – or so he thought – with her intense green eyes locked with his.

_Why couldn't I just be quiet? _The grey haired man was walking without a destiny, simply wandering through the streets. _We were friends; I practically lived in her house. She allowed me to be a part of Clary's life – _the girl he loved as though it was _his _own daughter. _Now she'll probably send me away, or run from me, like she did in Paris. _He heard a noise coming from behind him, and thinking it might be a demon – he'd found four since he'd left and had slayed them all – he withdrew a dagger out of his belt.

However, when he turned, he saw that it was no demon who was behind him, but a Shadowhunter – and a very good one, as she had been able to come closer than he thought anyone could without being noticed.

"Jocelyn." He said, looking everywhere but to her slim body, or her porcelain face, which was pretty hard as she was standing close enough for him to touch her.

Jocelyn kept quiet, as if waiting for him to look at her. He didn't manage to do so, though, but he couldn't bear the silence either, so he spoke. He seemed to be doing that a lot that day.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have done it. Not so publically anyways. I probably just embarrassed you…" The werewolf wanted to keep talking; to fill the silence, but he was struggling with his words.

He needn't say any further though, as Jocelyn's hand found his arm, and her longer hair, dangling with the wind, tickled his chest.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

Luke finally looked up at her, meeting her green gaze. For a second he wondered if Clary would be just like her mother when she grew older. If so, Jace was a lucky guy – well not really, seeing what he'd been through already, being raised by Valentine and never having met his parents, amongst only Raziel knew what else.

"Meant what?"

"What you said." Jocelyn seemed to be even tenser than usual, as if she was actually _nervous, _and not just exaggeratedly worried, as usual.

"That I was sorry? Yes, of course. If I'd known you didn't feel the same, I'd have never said it." Luke's expression was beyond sad. The only thing Jocelyn wanted in that moment was to throw her arms around him and do all she could to turn that sad expression into the happy smiley one she adored.

"No, I was asking about what you said before. About your declaration of love." The former demon huntress didn't even know how she'd brought herself to use the expression 'declaration of love'.

Luke suddenly turned aware of her proximity, aware of her warm grip in his arm, aware of her thumb drawing large circles in his pulse, calming her down. His heart sped up.

"I did." He blurted out.

And somehow, the werewolf felt the red haired woman's lips pressing hard, almost desperately, against hers. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer, just as Jocelyn's fingers tangled with his grey hair. Luke had no clue what he was doing and in those nanoseconds they pulled their lips apart to breathe, he worried that she might noticed that. But she kept kissing him and Luke stopped worrying about it.

To an outsider, the kiss would've seemed to never end, but for the couple, it was never enough. It fascinated the werewolf how they just didn't get tired of it, how every movement of their lips, every skin contact with the green eyed woman, gave him a brand new intense feeling that was nothing other than a derivation of the previous one.

Finally, Jocelyn pulled back, half laughing and blushing. But when she turned to Luke, she was serious again.

"Then don't say you're sorry ever again," she said, as though giving him an order, the way a girlfriend does.

Even though his heart was still racing, the blue eyed man felt more relaxed and confident now that all his 'Why' questions seemed to have mysteriously disappeared.

"Are you saying you feel the same, Joss?" His voice had recovered its casual playful tone.

"Well, I wouldn't simply share my powers with anyone, would I?" Jocelyn said, playing his game for a little, still managing to get a truthfully delighted smile out of the werewolf – the kind he'd used to give to Clary when she was a little girl and used to make drawings of him all the time.

"Guess I'm the one who has to be sorry, though," the red haired woman continued, her long curls now embracing both of their bodies and her fingers carelessly running across his collarbone. "I hurt you by keeping quiet before. I was stupid and afraid and-"

"Shhh," Luke interrupted her. "You're here now. That's all I care about. I love you, Jocelyn, and I'm sorry, but not even your stubbornness is going to say that."

Jocelyn smiled, getting on her tip-toes to kiss her grey haired man, this time fast and softly, before she laced hands with him; and together they head to the celebration of their victory in the Alicante Battle, in which their prize, was love.

**A/N: For the record, I'd never wrote anything with characters who are older than 20, so this was a great challenge for me – as I tried to give some more maturity to it (probably failed completely but oh well), and the characters are so out of character but I hoped you liked it anyways.  
Special thanks to Magicgirl671, for both requesting and helping in some details! :D  
Best, Is. **


	10. Ceciel

**A/N: So sorry I haven't posted IN AGES, but with school and all I have barely found the time to write. However, I felt inspired this weekend and came up with something I've been wanting to do for ages. So here it goes. I hope you enjoy and review! **

**Cecily and Gabriel's First 'Date' (TID)**

Cecily glanced at her sweaty hand laced in Gabriel's as they made their way towards the Big Ben Tower, both dressed in gear – apparently demons were very fond of the old golden coloured monument.

When the Lightwood had asked her if she wanted to go out with him (after he was sure Will Herondale's ears were far enough to not hear the private invitation) this had not been what the blue eyed girl had in mind. However it wasn't all that bad. After all, Gabriel _had _took her hand in his as soon as they stepped out of the Institute; and despite her surprise over the protective gesture, Cecy couldn't have felt happier as she noticed that her hand seemed to have been made to fit his.

The Lightwood boy, on the other hand, wondered if it had been a good idea to bring her out of the Institute and into the danger, knowing that she was such an experienced Shadowhuntress. But then he thought of Cadair Idris and remembered nearly getting himself killed multiple times because he had been too distracted following the dark haired girl's every movement and thinking that in that moment she resembled a living flame and that if he had dared to touch her, he'd have been burnt.

"Gabriel!" Only then did the green eyed boy realize that Cecily had been calling out for him for a while now. They were standing just outside the Tower's door.

"Yes?"

"The door is locked." She seemed almost annoyed, as though she'd told him that before.

Gabriel smiled at the fact that a simple door could stop the Herondale girl.

"Never heard of a rune, Cecy?" As he spoke he took his stele out of his pocket.

The girl's eyes narrowed as though she was trying to figure out whether the Lightwood was making fun of her or simply giving her a tip. A moment later, she shrugged.

"Are you saying that I should use a strength rune to make the door collide?" Cecily took Gabriel's stele away from him as she spoke, ready to put her idea at work. "And it's Miss Herondale to you."

The green eyed boy couldn't help but to laugh this time.

"Well, _Miss Herondale_, I don't think that would be the wisest choice," he said, recovering his stele with a fast movement of his hand. "Despite being quite blind, I do think mundanes would notice a broken door. I do admire your dramatic thinking though."

The boy was still smiling, what made Cecy wonder why the hell he didn't do it very often before the met.

"What do _you _suggest then?" She was getting impatient. Gabriel couldn't be more amused.

The Lightwood boy placed his stele on the wooden door and slowly, but precisely – as though to irritate the blue eyed girl even more – drew a run. When he was done, the young Shadowhuntress could translate the rune to 'Open'.

"Unlocks anything," Gabriel said, opening the door as if to prove himself true. Together, the stepped into the cold darkness.

After a few steps, the Lightwood grasped the girl's wrist, warning her to stop.

"Huh." He said.

"What?" Cecily whispered, searching the dimness for any threat; hand in weapon.

"It's all too qui-" But the brown haired boy never got to finish his sentence, as a Shadowhunter knife nearly blinded him. Luckily, he caught it mid-air, getting his hand cut – nothing that he couldn't heal with an Iratze. "What the hell?"

A skinny silhouette appeared in front of them from up, as though it had jumped from a superior floor.

The couple and the figure stared at each other for a second, but then the party joiner spoke.

"You shall excuse my throw, but I thought I'd smelled demon blood. My mistake, Mr Lightworm."

"Will," Cecy intervened on Gabriel's behalf. "What are you doing here? You said you were going to stay in the Institute."

"Actually, dear sister, I said that I was going to my bedroom, I made no commentary on the matter of _staying _there." Cecily rolled his eyes to him. "At any rate," Will continued, "I shall not be the one to interrupt your carefully planned, hmm, should I call it a date?"

Cecily looked at her inviter, not knowing what to say.

"Demon slaying party," Gabriel answered, his whole good mood having drained out of his body like the blood that was draining from his hand.

"Sorry to hear that then, seeing that I've slayed every demon I could find in this place. In fact, I've slayed every demon I could find in the entire London City," Will said, as if he was actually annoyed with the fact. "But the roof view is great."

The Lightwood boy and the Herondale girl stared at each other, speechless.

"At any rate, if any harm comes to my little sister, I'll have to turn this to a Lightworm slaying party. Have fun!"

And with no further words, the dark haired boy took his knife from Gabriel's hands and left the couple alone, whistling as he walked.

Once the whistling was no longer audible, the young Shadowhunter and the blue eyed girl both spoke at the same time.

She: "His he nuts?"

Him: "Why couldn't he be the sick one?"

"Mr Lightwood!" Cecy couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She knew that Gabriel and Will had never gotten along, but wishing upon each other's death…

"I'm sorry, I know he is your brother, but having him turned into a _Silent _Brother would make our lives much easier."

The girl knew he was right, yet she loved Will, so she had to stand up for him.

"He's just going through a bad phase. This whole Jem thing is still too fresh in his mind."

"Alright," he said, ending the conversation. "Let's just climb the roof, shall we. We're here after all."

Cecily smiled and after she insisted on drawing an Iratze on Gabriel's hand and he allowed her to, they started climbing the stairs that led to the roof.

They were almost there when a Lism, a flying demon, unexpectedly came in through the window the Lightwood was passing by and threw him out the stairs into the void. His body smashing the wooden handrail as he hit it.

"GABRIEL!" The dark haired girl was screaming for her loved one, as she tilted over the handrail.

After a few seconds of panic, an answer came.

"How come you get to call me by first terms and I have to call you _Miss Herondale_?"

Cecy followed his voice and found him holding on to a torch hanger and trying to pull himself up. The demon was flying in circles around him, occasionally using its horns to make the boy swing unsteadily.

Using one of the throwing techniques the emerald eyed boy had taught her, Cecily threw her knife at the demon, allowing Gabriel to climb back to the stair row. The Herondale ran to meet him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," the Shadowhunter had his blade in hand already, despite having said hand still bleeding. "Let's just get the damn thing and send it back to its devilish confines."

Together, they ran around the stairs, trying to conceal the minor demon in a corner. When they finally managed to slay it, Gabriel was outside the door that led to the roof and Cecily was chasing the Lism, leading him that way. Before their eyes, the demon turned into ashes, as Gabriel's Seraph blade, which he'd called Tennin, trespassed the place where the demon's heart should have been.

Exhausted from the run, the two Shadowhunters fell to their butts, side by side, and right below the enormous clock.

The Lightwood boy glanced at his breathless lover girl, and just as he noticed how the moonlight made the blue of her eyes brighter, he finally understood why had part of his brain told him that it was okay to bring the dark haired girl out chasing demons – no matter how unexperienced she was, she had been born a Shadowhuntress from head to toe, and a naturally talented one, he could tell.

Cecy felt him staring and looked back at him; the wind making her hair dangle around her neck. In the heat of the moment, the small girl felt brave enough to peck him softly in the lips.

"Seven," she stated, breaking the silence.

"What?" The Lightwood boy asked, still feeling the dizziness effects of her kiss.

"Our date," she explained. "I had expected maybe a walk by the Thames and perhaps a picnic after for our first date, but who wouldn't prefer to slay a demon? Plus –" The girl made a pause to kiss Gabriel properly this time, "you kissing skills have certainly improved."

"Are you going to rate everything from now on?" The tall boy tried to sound annoyed, but he was more than satisfied with his seven.

Cecy's eyes shone brighter as she gave him a mysterious look.

"Guess you'll have to stick around and find that out by yourself," She said, provocatively.

The Shadowhunter boy laughed and took her in his arms, delightfully feeling her slim delicate body against his skinny one.

It turned out Gabriel had stocked some food there earlier that day, which he had carefully hid on a secret compartment inside the clock machine, so it seemed that Cecily ended up by having her picnic under the moonlight. However had Gabriel romantically planned it or had he simple stored the food because he was constantly hungry? Cecy would never know.

**PS. Yes, I realize it sucks. But hey, writing XIX century stories it's not really my area of expertise.  
Best, Is (: **


	11. Jaia

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last short story I posted as it meant that from now on I am opened for TID requests. (I'm also now reading TBC and I will ****NOT**** be posting anything related to it until a) the whole series is out; b) I've finished reading them – this to avoid spoilers). At any rate, I'm back for more TMI, and oh look here's a couple I've never done before:**

**- Jordan/Maia: Requested –**

**1.) Present  
2.) Date  
3.) Jordan/Simon apartment**

**I think I've fulfilled them all.**

**Just a regular Maia and Jordan date**

Jordan had not been with Maia since they'd come back from the Praetor Lupus. And in the present moment, as the boy was still lying in bed at 13h23, his thoughts went something like: "Should I ask her out? I want to. But does she? I men, sex-shower was great, better than great, it was heavenly, but after sex-shower we've barely talked! Ugh, girls are so complicated! What do I do?!"

It was undeniable that the poor boy was struggling with a hell of a dilemma.

Maia, on the other hand, had been so busy in the past couple of days, doing all she could to bring her alpha back into shape, that she'd barely had time to think of the intimate moment she'd shared with the hazel-green eyed boy – well not while she was awake, anyways. Her recent dreams had all been about their early times when none of them of was werewolf yet. Strangely, despite having spent so several months trying to forget all her memories of _them _– good or bad -, every single kiss, every single word and every single touch they shared were still etched in her mind, the same way one would etch on a gravestone.

But three days after the 'sex-shower' had happened, the werewolf girl was told that Luke was finally getting better thanks to her and Kyle and that she should go home and rest until further news on the alpha's health came.

Maia did so, then. She drove Luke's car to this minuscule apartment she had near the Java Jones café and changed clothes. She even laid on her bed for a while, her eyes closed. But, as always, that was when her thoughts fast forwarded to become thoughts-of-Jordan. She missed him so much it hurt.

'That's it,' she thought, 'I'm calling him.' However, thinking of doing something isn't, by far, as hard as it is to actually do the thing. So, after five minutes of staring at Jordan's number on her cell phone, she found only enough bravery to text him.

She wrote:

Hungry? Thought I could get some dinner.

It was 17h30.

The answer came not two minutes later.

Please! I'm starving.

He wasn't. He'd just had breakfast, to tell the truth.

Maia:

Chinese?

(Chinese food was known as "Wolf's food" amongst the Downworlders that currently inhabited Brooklyn.)

Jordan:

Duh, what else?!

The girl smiled as she left her tiny apartment to join Kyle in the one he shared with an ex-boyfriend of Maia's and also the one Jordan was in charge of watching out for – Simon Lewis, the Daylighter.

In the twenty minutes that took for Maia to pick up some Chinese food at the Wolf's Precinct, as she called it, and to drive to Jordan's house, the werewolf boy changed his T-shirt around six times and put perfume on at least twice the amount of times he'd changed clothes.

When the brown haired girl finally rang the doorbell, the dark haired boy was using a purplish T-shirt. He could feel that kind of nervous sweat forming on the back of his neck.

"Hey," she said when Jordan opened the door for her. "You should know that your neighbours have no sense of security as they leave the street door opened," She joked. "Is Simon with you?"

Kyle could smell the intense smell of the Chinese food she'd brought on a blue plastic bag she was carelessly carrying on her right hand.

"Nope, Institute," He answered, almost disappointed by her question. He gestured for her to come inside though.

She did, and placed the plastic bag on the kitchen table.

"Let me guess, Isabelle?" She asked.

"I guess. The guy practically lives there now." Okay, he _had _intended to hurt her with that last part.

The werewolf girl didn't seem particularly bothered though. She simply nodded.

"Luke's better," Maia said, changing the topic.

"Nice."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence in which the brown eyed girl wondered if he was going to ask why she had come and how she'd answer him.

"Are you jealous?" Jordan blurted out, unexpectedly.

"What?"

"I meant, huh," the tall boy was now starting to blush. "Does it make you jealous that Simon is with Isabelle?"

For a second Maia narrowed her eyes, wondering if that was for real.

"Not really," she ended up saying, when what she was really thinking was: 'We had _sex _in the _shower _and you ask me if I'm jealous that some guy is with another girl?!"

Jordan's embarrassment made an awkward silence fall between them.

"Should we eat the food?" The werewolf boy asked.

"Not hungry," Maia answered distractedly, still thinking of how boys could be so blind sometimes.

"Yeah, me neither."

She suddenly looked up at him, tense.

"Then why did you say you were starving?"

"For the same reason you offered to bring the food over, I'm guessing." And now there was a sort of daring tone to his voice.

That was also the moment when they finally looked at each other, like really looked. Her brown eyes locked in his green hazel ones.

The seconds passed and a slight shade of pink barely noticeable on Maia's tanned skin started to take form in her cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," the girl let out, as she pulled him to her, throwing her thin arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Delighted, Jordan drove her to the balcony, carefully placing her slim figure there and started to kiss her slowly and softly, making sure he enjoyed every second of every kiss.

They woke up hours later in the couch, Jordan wearing only his underwear and Maia his purple T-shirt. The best thing though (after the sex and the best Chinese food in town that was still waiting for them in the wooden table) was that that time there was no rush to leave, which allowed them to confess what they really felt for each other.

**A/N: Special thanks to MilliniumLint who requested this, and I'm so sorry for the crappy writing, but I actually wrote this at 1h30 in the morning after Maths homework and gymnastics practice, so excuse my brain for not processing well. At any rate, I'll take any more requests and for those who like Percy Jackson series, I may or may not write some short stories about the Seven :D**


End file.
